


Sing Me Sweetly Home

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam has a long day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me Sweetly Home

It was after two in the morning when Adam dragged himself up the stairs to the old brownstone. The top two floors had recently been converted into an apartment that he and Kurt moved into just three weeks ago. Adam liked the place but it didn’t feel like home yet.

The front door opened without its usual squeak and Adam patted it once as he closed and locked it. Kurt must have found the WD-40. The carpet runner on the wooden stairs muffled his footsteps, but Adam went up sock-footed carrying his shoes anyway. Their landlady was a dear old thing and, although her mind sometimes wandered, her hearing was excellent.

Evelyn Athyl lived on the first floor with the finished basement holding a guest room for when her relatives visited. The rest of the lovely old house, along with its general upkeep, was theirs.

Mercedes had tried to tell him that Kurt was a wizard when it came to finding incredible bargains, on clothes or anything else, but Adam hadn’t believed her. At least, not until Kurt arrived home one night practically bouncing. Just three days after getting notice that the loft was going co-op and they’d have to move, Kurt announced that he’d found the perfect new place. Even when they were signing the new lease, Adam could barely believe their good fortune.

The second floor held a spacious living room, a small kitchen/dining area, a guest bathroom and a small study that overlooked the back yard. Upstairs, the third floor held the master bedroom, a full bath, a tiny guest room, and a closet housing a stacked washer/dryer. It also held the all-glass solarium that made them the envy of all of their friends and Adam’s mother. 

They’d brought some of their furniture from the loft, but Evelyn had also offered to give them some of the furniture that was already in the space. Anything they couldn’t use would be sold or placed in the attic. An hour spent negotiating over a plate of Adam’s cookies and tea, and they’d worked out an agreement to offer the items to Evelyn’s family first with Kurt and Adam getting their choice of what was left. Surprisingly, there had been little interest from Evelyn’s relatives and they found themselves the delighted owners of some lovely old pieces.

Adam spent more than one free evening restoring furniture under Kurt’s guidance - using oils and polishes to bring out the wood’s luster, covering small scratches, and learning to sew new cushion covers. Kurt’s enthusiasm and creativity was contagious and Adam found himself eagerly scouring flea markets and discount stores for things they could re-purpose to make their new apartment cozy.

Evelyn took an avid interest in their efforts, offering advice and telling stories about her and her family’s misadventures. Once a week Kurt accompanied her on a visit to the Lexington Home for Retired Performers where they’d first met. She had friends there and she had been in the audience for Kurt’s debut as Peter Pan. Adam’s schedule rarely allowed him to accompany them, but he did join them afterwards for dinner. Adam suspected that Evelyn’s decision to rent the upper floors of her house had more to do with her fondness for Kurt and desire for company than the need for money. The light housekeeping and gardening she’d asked them to do certainly didn’t merit such a steep discount.

Entering the apartment as quietly as he could, Adam let out a tired sigh. Rehearsals had been running long every night for the past week and the lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll. All he wanted was to fall into bed beside Kurt and not move again until noon. Unfortunately, he was expected at the coffee shop by seven.

Solar-powered candles in the windows gave him enough light to move through the not yet familiar space. Adam bypassed the covered plate of cookies and dragged himself upstairs where the bedroom door was open with more soft light waiting to greet him.

“Hi,” Kurt said quietly, moving forward to wrap his arms around Adam, taking his weight as Adam sagged wearily in the embrace.

“You waited up?” Adam asked the question into Kurt’s neck, unwilling to lift or turn his head.

“I missed you,” Kurt said simply. “All these late nights.”

“Can’t be helped,” Adam said, his words slurring as his eyes closed.

“Are you too tired for the hot bath that’s waiting?” Kurt petted Adam’s sweat-damp hair.

“Bath?” Adam perked up a little. “With bubbles?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Kurt teased gently. He wrapped his arms around Adam and hummed as he danced him backwards towards the bathroom and the promised bubble bath.

“Can I be selfish and ask a favor?” Adam lifted his head and managed to find the energy to put a little swing in his dance steps.

“Nothing selfish about it,” Kurt assured him, “Just ask.”

“Keep me company for a while? I’d ask you to join me, but I’d just disappoint.” It had been a long week and the lack of physical contact was wearing on both of them.

“I’ll wash your hair,” Kurt offered with a kiss.

“You’re an angel.” Adam returned the kiss and let Kurt undress him and help him into the deep clawfoot tub filled with warm, fragrant water and a thick layer of bubbles. Adam settled in, closing his eyes as Kurt began wetting his hair. After a moment, Kurt began to sing, the words barely above a whisper. Adam sighed in contentment and let himself be pampered. He felt like he was finally home.

::end::


End file.
